Ellie
by s22
Summary: Dean has a daughter. Jess is alive but their father is still missing. AU
1. Chapter 1

Ellie: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Dean looked over at the small figure cuddled in the back, beneath his leather jacket, clutching an old plush dog, a small smile crossing his face. Ellie always slept better when the car was in motion. The soft rumbling and purring of the Impala's engine chased away the nightmares that plagued the young child since her mother disappearance. Dean sighed as he watched Ellie sleeping; her life should have been very different than this. She should be sleeping in a real bed, in a room painted pink with ponies and unicorns or sky blue with whimsical clouds and stars adorning the ceiling; not in the back of his 67 Impala. But the dreams and hopes that Ellie would live a semi-normal life were dashed the moment Acelyn's lawyer brought Ellie to his motel doorstep. Ace had disappeared. Nobody had seen her or heard from her in days. The house was empty no signs of forced entry or foul play. Her id, credit cards and money were sitting the dresser. She was simply gone. She wouldn't abandon Ellie. His instincts told him something of the supernatural variety had taken Ace. Ace was not without her own enemies. She was bound to rack up some rivals and enemies in the twenty years she had been hunter who specialized in big name demons and evil entities. But she had been retired, labeled untouchable by either side.

A soft whimpering pulled Dean from his thoughts as Ellie began to have a nightmare. The Impala was quiet as he pulled up across the street from a dark apartment building. Dean reached back and cradled his daughter's face in his large hand. The embrace did its job and Ellie's nightmare receded to the dark recesses of her mind. Dean sighed and looked at the building across the street. Sammy lived in that building. After years of not talking to his brother he was going to just show up and ask for help. Damn he hoped he wouldn't have to knock him unconscious to get him to come along to Jericho to help him look for dad. Not to mention help him find what ever took Ace.

"Daddy?"

"Hi princess. Have a good nap?"

Elle tilted her head and rubbed her hazel green eyes as the last lingering cobwebs cleared from her mind. "Yeah. Where we at Daddy?"

"We're going to visit Daddy's baby brother."

"Daddy baby brother?"

"Yup. Now why don't we get you out of that car seat so you can meet your uncle Sammy."

Ellie, wide awake at the thought of meeting someone new nodded her head sending her blond curls bouncing, lifted her arms anxiously waiting for daddy to lift her out of her car seat. **Daddy got mad if she undid the buckles herself**. Dean slipped his lock picking set into his pocket and gun into his waistband and smiled at his daughter as she did as she was told and waited for him to undo the buckle of her car seat.

"Okay princess ready to go."

"Yeah." Ellie said from her perch on daddy's hip, Loki tucked safely between her and daddy.

Dean made his way across the street and set his daughter down near the entrance of Sammy's front door. He looked at his daughter and smiled as she grinned and put a finger in front of her mouth in the universal symbol for silence. As soon as he got the door open he entered and then motioned for his daughter to follow him. As Dean made his way into the house he was tackled by a tall, lanky, guy. Ellie, ever the intelligent child, hid beneath a table near the entrance to avoid being detected or tripped over. When the light illuminated to room Dean had pinned Sam to the floor.

"Damn it Dean. What are you doing here?" Sam said pushing his brother off him.

"Looking for a beer."

Dean looked up to see a beautiful blonde leaning against the door jam.

"Its okay Jess, just my brother."

"Daddy?"

Sam looked at the little person crouched under the table and then up at Dean.

"Come're princess." The little girl dressed in a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and poofy pink tutu scrambled out from under the table into Dean's waiting arms. She smiled at Sam and waved to him before laying her head down on Dean's shoulder.

Jess looked at the little girl and couldn't help but fall in love. She was adorable with her blonde curls in sleepy disarray, curious green eyes, and stuffed puppy under one arm. "Hi there. I'm Jessica. What's your name?" Jess said smiling.

"Daddy says I'm not 'possed to talk to strangers." Ellie said looking at the pretty lady next to the tall man. "Daddy he's real big. Is he your baby brother? He doesn't look like a baby. I don't think he'll fit in the 'pala."

"Dean?" Sammy asked. What the hell happened while he was gone?

"Sam, Jess meet Ellie. Ellie that's your uncle Sammy and his girlfriend Jessica."

"You can call me Jess." Jess said. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. Ellie had to be the cutest thing she had ever seen. "Would you like a cookie?"

Ellie perked up and looked at her daddy to make sure it was okay if she had a cookie. Dean smiled at his daughter and nodded. Ellie wiggled out of Dean's arms and took Jess's extended hand and left to get her cookie.

"Dean? What the hell? When did you become a dad?"

"About two and half years ago."

"Why didn't you call?"

"Would you have picked up?"

Sam looked stunned. He wasn't sure if he would have. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"_So he's working over-time on a 'Miller Time' shift; he'll stumble back in sooner or later."_

"Sam, Dad was on a hunting trip and he hasn't come home ."

"Dean…"

"Sam, do you think I would be here if I could find him myself? I need you to help me."

"Dean…"

"Sam I haven't asked you for anything in two years."

There was a tense pause as both brothers briefly reflected on the last two years.

"Alright I'll go."

"Good. Just let me get Ellie and we'll hit the road."

"I have to be back by Monday."

"Why?"

"I have an interview on Monday."

"What a job interview? Skip it."

"No a law school interview. I can't miss it."

"Fine, interview Monday. You'll be back for it."

Sam went to gather some things as Dean went to collect his daughter. Ellie was sitting with Jess a white plate with two chocolate chip cookies sitting on it and a huge glass of milk to one side in front of her.

"Hey Ellie."

"Hi Daddy. Do you want a cookie?" Ellie offered.

"No thanks princess. We have to go now."

"Go where?" Ellie asked scooting her chair away from the table.

"We have to go find Grandpa."

"Oh, Grandpa. He gets lost a lot." Ellie explained to Jess.

"Dean?" Sam asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

Dean picked up Ellie and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Ugh, Dean?" Jess asked shyly.

Dean looked at her and cocked and eyebrow at her silently asking what she wanted.

"Well, I was thinking that if you and Sam were going to look for your dad that maybe it would be easier if Ellie stayed here with me. That way you guys can look without having to worry about her. I promise I'll take good care of her. I won't let her out of my sight."

"Ellie is never in the way." Dean said harshly. Dean didn't trust Jess. Granted she was Sam's girlfriend but Sam had a habit of looking for the good in people. Who's to say Jess would ignore Ellie or misunderstand Ellie's nightmares.

"I'm sure she isn't. But wouldn't it be easier to look for him if you could focus all your attention on finding him."

"Dean it would be easier to find dad if we didn't have to watch Ellie." Sam argued. Leaning over he also whispered, "Dean you can trust Jess. She has two younger sister she helped take care of." Besides if Dean left Ellie he wouldn't be worried about her getting hurt by whatever their dad was hunting.

"Elllie wants to go with Daddy." Ellie said looking beseechingly at her Daddy.

"Ellie we can have a slumber party." Jessica coaxed.

"Ellie doesn't want to have a slumber party. Ellie wants to go with Daddy and ride in the 'pala to find Grandpa." Ellie said shaking her head emphatically.

Dean looked at his little girl and smiled. He sat down with her on the seat. Sam tugged Jess's arm and they left the kitchen.

"Ellie."

"Daddy."

Dean sighed and looked at the floor to avoid looking at Ellie's puppy dog face. Elllie was exactly like her mother. Both of them could twist him around their pink fingers. He would protect her innocence to the best of his ability. Decision made he looked at his daughter. "Ellie, Daddy needs you to stay here and protect Jessica."

"Why Daddy? Isn't she a growed up?"

"She is grown up but she don't know anything about ghosts or demons. So I need you to stay here and make sure nothing bad happens to Jessica okay? Besides Sammy will feel better if you stay here and protect Jessica."

Ellie sagged against her daddy and Dean knew Ellie would stay here with Jessica.

Ellie sighed. "Ellie will stay here with Jessica."

"Thank You baby."

"Can I finish eating my cookies?" Ellie asked eyeing the lonely cookies on the table.

"Sure baby. Can Daddy have a bite of one of the cookies?"

"Yea." Ellie said thrusting her cookie in Dean's face.

Dean took a bite and set Ellie back in the chair. "Daddy's going to get Jessica and Sammy and some of your things from the car okay?"

"When you coming back?"

"On Monday baby."

"Monday?"

"Yea. I'll call you every day okay?"

"Kay."

Dean left to get Ellie's things and Jessica and Sam entered the kitchen.

"Hi Ellie" Sammy said.

"Hi Uncle Sammy."

"Dean said you going to stay with Jess while we find Grandpa." Sam said. Grandpa, sounded weird on his tongue.

"Yea, Daddy said I hafta stay with Jessica cause she doesn't..." Ellie looked at Jessica and then at Sam. She leaned in and whispered, "know about ghosts of stuff."

Sam smiled. He was pretty sure he had supernatrafied the house. There would be no demons or ghosts getting in this house. Besides, he didn't really think Ellie would be able to do anything if anything supernatural got in the house. But if Ellie stayed because she wanted to protect Jessica he'd let her believe she could.

"She doesn't."

"Its okay. I'll take care of Jessica for you." Ellie said excitedly, her voice raising above a whisper. **Usually she only got to take care of Loki**.

Jess looked at Ellie and wonder why exactly Ellie was going to take care of her and not the other way around.

Dean walked in and set a small pink duffle bag down on the floor.

"Okay Elle, Daddy put your pjs in the bag and some clothes for this weekend."

"Okay Daddy."

Dean said kneeling in front of Ellie. He hugged Ellie tightly and kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to tuck you in before I leave?"

Ellie shook her head and buried her face in Dean's shirt taking a deep breath.

"Elle what are you doing?"

"'Melling you."

"Smelling me?"

"Yea."

Dean smiled and sighed and hugged his daughter tighter. "Be a good girl for Jessica okay?"

"Kay Daddy." Was the muffled response.

"I love you."

"Love you too daddy."

Dean smiled and picked up his daughter and handed her to Jess. "Um, make sure she sleeps with Loki because if she doesn't she'll get nightmares. She isn't allergic to anything so you can feed her whatever. She knows my cell number by heart so if there are any problems give me a call. Here I'll write it down in case you need to call. I'll call everyday. Okay Ellie?" Dean took one last look at Ellie before leaving.

"Kay Daddy."

Sam kissed Jess. "I'll be back Sunday night."

"Okay Sam."

The next morning Ellie woke up to the smell of pancakes, throwing the blankets off she padded softly into the kitchen so see Jessica standing in front of the stove.

"Whatcha making?" Ellie asked although she already knew the answer.

"Pancakes. Would you like some?"

"Do they have choc'late chips?"

"Of course. They wouldn't be any good without any would they?"

The little girl shook her head. "Choc'late chip pancakes are Daddy and Elle's favorites."

"Well why don't you sit down and I'll get a plate ready for you okay?"

"Okay." Ellie climbed onto a chair and sat patiently for the plate Jess was fixing for her.

Jess place a plate in font of Ellie and herself and both began to eat.

"Ellie do you need any help?"

"No tank you. Ellie is okay."

Jess smiled and wondered if Sam and her kids would be as cute as Ellie.

When they finished breakfast Jess helped Ellie change and get ready to go to the zoo. They spent the day looking at the animals and Jessica explained where some of the animals came from and why Ellie couldn't have on as a pet. That night they enjoyed a simple dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, watched the Disney movie Jess had borrowed from a neighbor, and brushed each other's hair.

insert the portion of the pilot episode where Dean and Sammy are hunting the woman in white. 

Sam and Dean rolled to a stop a block from the apartment. The apartment was up in flames. A crowed had formed across the street as firefighters battled the raging inferno.

"Jess!" Sam screamed as he flew out of the car.

Dean's eyes widened in panic as he saw the flames. Was Ellie okay? His panic grew in leaps and bounds only to be broken by the vibrating ringing of his cell phone. An unfamiliar number appeared on the caller id and he hoped it was Jess calling him to tell him they were okay.

"Dean." He answered as he picked up the phone.

Sammy looked over at Dean as a wave of relief come over his face.

"Daddy?"

"Ellie… sweetheart where are you?"

"At the hos'tol wif Jess'ca. She has an ouchie."

"Which hospital Ellie?"

"I dunno Daddy. The am'ulence bringed us."

"Baby, is there a nurse there?"

"Yea. Her name is Shirley is it okay to talk to her? Cause she's a stranger and I'm not 'pose to talk to strangers."

"Its okay to talk to Shirley Ellie. Can you give the phone to her."

There was a brief silence as Ellie handed the phone to Shirley the nurse.

Dean looked over at Sammy. "They're fine. They're at the hospital right now. Don't get you panties in a bunch I'm trying to find out which one." Dean said before his brother could ask.

"Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes."

"This is Shirley Edgar. An emergency nurse at Stanford University hospital. We have your daughter Ellie Winchester and a Jessica Moore here."

"We'll be there in five minutes." Dean interrupted.

He and Sam jumped into the car and speed to the hospital where Jessica was being treated.

Sam rushed to the front desk. "Jessica Moore. She was brought in a few minutes ago, where is she?

"Sir I cannot release that information to you unless you are a relative."

Before he could lie and say he was her husband. A quite voice interrupted.

"Shirley that's Uncle Sammy, he's going to marry Auntie Jessica."

"Oh, your Sammy. Ms. Moore isn't out of surgery yet. If you'll have a seat the doctor will be right with you as soon as they're finished."

Ellie looked up and saw Daddy running over to them.

"Daddy!"

"Ellie, baby." Dean said scooping up the little girl and hugging her tight.

"You must be Mr. Winchester."

"Yes, I am."

"Well I guess Ellie's in good hands then."

Dean just smiled and hugged his daughter closer. He walked away and sat down next to an anxious Sammy.

Sammy looked at Ellie. The little girl was dressed in her pjs and Loki was held in one arm while the other was wrapped around Dean's neck.

"Baby what happened?"

"The bad thing came daddy and tried to hurt Jessica."

"The bad thing?" Sam asked.

"Yea, the thing that took Grandma Mary."

"The thing that took Grandma."

Ellie nodded and buried her face against her father's neck.

"You saw it Ellie"

"Yea, Daddy it had yellow eyes. It was scary."

"What did the monster do to Jessica?" Sammy asked.

"He gave her an ouchie on her tummy. But then he went away."

"What made him go away Ellie?"

Ellie shrugged her shoulders. "Then there was fire everywhere and Jess'ca was bleeding."

"Did the firefighters get you out?"

Ellie shook her head and then leaned in and whispered, "Ellie tel'ported. Momma taught it to me, but she said it was a secret and that I 'pose to show you the next time you visited."

Sammy looked at Ellie skeptically. "You teleported."

"Yea, outside and Jessica called the fire fighters but then she went to sleep and I couldn't wake her up. I tell them that there was fire at Uncle Sammy's house and that Jessica was bleeding. Then the am'ulence came and Ellie and Jessica went to the hospital."

Dean and Sammy sighed. Ellie settled against Dean and slowly fell asleep. A few minutes latter the whoosh of the emergency room doors signified the arrival of Jessica's parents.

Sammy stood up. "Mr. and Mrs. Moore."

"Sam. Is Jessica okay. They told us she had be hurt in a fire." Mrs. Moore asked quickly.

"She's still in surgery." Sam answered.

Mr. Moore headed over the nurses station as Mrs. Moore took a seat next to Sam.

"Mrs. Moore, this is my brother Dean and his daughter Ellie."

"I wish we had met under different circumstances."

Dean just smiled and adjusted Ellie closer to his body. He mentally sighed, if anything had happened to Ellie his life would be over. It was bad enough her mother was missing. She and her mother were his whole world.

The clock ticked by and the occupants of the waiting room, with the exception of one small sleeping child, waited in anticipation for any news about Jessica. A few friends of Sammy and Jess had stopped by to see if there was anything they could do but were invited to stay or left. The soft swish of the OR doors opening brought everyone to a standing position.

"Mr. and Mrs. Moore?" The OR doctor called for.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Moore." Jessica's father replied holding Mrs. Moore's hand.

"Your daughter made it through surgery okay. We were able to stop the bleeding and close her wound. Although it is peculiar how she got what looks to be a knife wound during a fire."

"So, she's okay?" Sam asked

"Yes, we expect her to make a full recovery." The doctor said.

Sam sat down and sighed in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own 'em

A/N: I'm borrowing some concepts from Charmed. Mainly the concept of a white lighter. **Bold** writing indicated thought. The reason Ellie refers to herself in third person is because everyone calls her Ellie, so she thinks the proper way to refer to herself is by using her name. She'll eventually learn the proper way to refer to herself.

* * *

When they were finally allowed into Jess's room after her surgery, Sam couldn't help but think how pail she looked. A police officer waited outside to speak with Jessica. There were too many unanswered questions. Why did Jess have what looks to be a knife wound when it was a accidental fire? How did she get out of the house? How did Ellie teleport? Questions continued to bounce around Sam's brain, threatening to over take him.

"Uncle Sammy, is Jes'ca going be alright." Ellie asked clutching Loki tightly.

Sam kneeled down and picked up Ellie. "Yea Ellie, Jess is going to be okay. You did a good job getting her out."

The little girl smiled. "Where daddy go?"

"He went to get something for us to eat. Are you hungry?"

The little girl paused tilted her head, thinking for a second before she answered. "Yes, Ellie is hungry. Maybe Daddy bringing candy?"

"I don't think your Daddy is going to bring you candy for breakfast."

The little girls sighed. "Why not? I like candy."

"I'm sure you do Ellie but your mommy will kill me if she found out I fed you candy for breakfast."

"Daddy!" Ellie said holding out her arms to be transferred from her uncle's arms to her father's. Dean took Ellie from Sam and sat down on at the little table is Jess's room.

"Has she woken up yet?" Dean asked quietly as he laid out breakfast for Ellie.

"No, but the Doctor said the anesthesia would keep her knocked out for a about eight hours." Sam said. The trio ate breakfast quietly with Ellie continuously shoving food into Dean's face.

"Daddy hungry?"

"Baby Daddy can feed himself."

"Oh, okay." Elle replied eating her pancakes.

"Where are her parents?" Dean asked quietly.

"Getting breakfast too. I think they mentioned something about checking into a hotel." Sam said running a tired hand through his hair.

The door opened as the Moore's walked in. "We'll sit with her Sam."

"Oh, ah," Sam said stuttered.

"Sam maybe we should go back to your place. See what we can salvage." Dean said guiding his brother out of the room.

"But, Jess…"

"Will be fine, I've put in place the necessary precautions to deter any supernatural attacks. Sammy she'll be okay." Dean whispered the latter part to Sam.

Sam looked at his big brother. This was the guy who always made everything better. No matter what the situation brought Dean could make it go away. He was dependable, protective, and safe. If he said Jess was safe, Jess was safe. No questions asked. He followed his brother out quietly.

* * *

The drive back to the apartment was a quiet one, only Ellie's quiet babbling to Loki interrupted the silence. The pulled up to curb in front of the apartment. Sam got out of the car and slowly approached the door. He touched to doorframe as if it would burn him.

"Daddy? Is Uncle Sammy going to be okay? Why is he sad? Is it because Jess'ca got hurt?" Ellie asked as she and Dean watched Sam walk up to the apartment.

"Yea, baby. Jess will be okay." Dean said, not answering Ellie's other questions. Taking the little girl out of her car seat, they followed Sam into the building.

They stood inside the living room. The bedroom was taped off with yellow caution tape. It looked like a scene from a movie. Sam moved closer to the bedroom. Pulled the yellow tape down and entered the scene. The ceiling was charred black. The walls were burnt. And the smell of sulfur and smoke made him sick to his stomach. He went into the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

Meanwhile, Dean sat on the couch with Ellie. His daughter could teleport. His _two and half year old daughter_ could teleport. "Baby. How did you teleport?"

"Mommy teach me."

"You're just like mommy huh?" Ace was special. He knew that. Since before she could talk, she had been trained to take down demons. Her father had been some sort of angel. He never got a clear answer. Her mother was a white witch. Ace ended up with a half angel half witch. She was powerful to say the least. Her mother died giving birth and her father wasn't allowed to contact her. Apparently her parent's relationship had broken a few rules. She was adopted by a hunting family. From what she told him of her childhood, she started hunting demons from a young age. She started with smaller underlings and gradually worked her way up. By the time she was 24 she had taken some of the biggest demons to roam this side of the veil. When they met she had just finished hunting a demon called Balthazar. It had been difficult hunt and she a part of her was broken, tired of hunting. She knew she would never be able to leave the supernatural. It was in her blood. But it didn't mean it was the only thing in her life. Their relationship had been an way to bring more balance into her life. She didn't want to hunt forever. She had known he was a hunter. When she got pregnant with Ellie, it was life changing. She would not risk her child in the game of chance she played in. What would happen if she died?

"Yea, like mommy." Ellie said subdued. Her voice interrupted Dean's musings.

Dean smiled at the little girl. "Daddy will find Mommy baby. Promise"

"Okay." Ellie said yawning.

"Go to sleep Ellie." Dean said cuddling his daughter closer. The events of last night finally catching up to him. They didn't find their dad. The demon had attacked Jess. Ellie could teleport. Dean looked up to see his pale brother.

"Sammy? You okay?"

Sam looked at his brother. Trying to formulate an answer. He sat down across from his brother. In true Winchester form he pushed aside his rising panic and answered, "Yea Dean I'm okay."

"Bull shit Sammy. You don't look okay."

"I thought you don't do chick flick moments Dean."

"I don't. But you do. So I'll make an exception."

"Dean. What if Ellie hadn't been here? Damn it Dean. What if Ellie had been hurt would you be able to forgive yourself?"

"Ellie was here. And I try to make it a point not to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Dean what happens if it comes back to finish its job."

Dean paused. Sam was in a difficult position. Jess didn't know anything about the supernatural. Sam could tell her but there was no guarantee that she'd believe him. Telling Ace about his hunting had been easy. Ace already knew about demons and the supernatural. "You ever think about telling her?"

"Tell her?" Sam looked at Dean. "What about the first rule of hunting?"

"Sammy."

"Its Sam."

"Sammy, you and I both know that occasionally we have to bend rules. Hell, sometimes we have to break them. Sometimes our hands forced and we do something we wouldn't normally do. "

Sam looked at his brother incredulously and decided to change the subject. "How can Ellie teleport."

"Her mother taught her."

"Her Mother."

"Yea."

"Why didn't you tell me you got married."

"We aren't married."

Sam looked at his brother eyes wide.

"She said no."

"She said no."

"Are you deaf dude?"

"No, but she said no?"

"Ace is a breed a part. She's very independent."

There seem to more to the story but Dean wasn't saying anything.

"So Ellie. Teleporting."

"Ellie inherited some of Ace's abilities."

"Ace can teleport."

"Ace is… very suited for hunting. There are things she can do that make the rest of us drool. But all power comes with a price and a responsibility."

"So where is Ace?"

"Ace is.. she's missing. I can't find her. Her lawyer brought Ellie to me after a neighbor reported her missing when Ace didn't come to pick her up. I went by the house to pick up a few of Ellie's things and the EMF was off the charts. Something went down there, but I don't know what it is. We need to find dad and Ace."

"We, Dean? Dean, I have to stay here. I can't go with you. Jess."

"Can come with us. Ellie like her well enough and that way you can keep an eye on her."

"Dean I can't just ask her to drop everything and go on a wild goose chase to find dad. Besides who's to say she'll even believe me if I tell her about the supernatural? She'll think I'm crazy."

"Sammy I need you to help me find dad."

"Dean, you…"

"Sammy, Dad is the only one who knows how to stop this thing. I know you want to keep Jess in the dark but she's going to have questions. You're going to have to give her answers. I know you want to keep her safe, but I don't really think you have an option. Jess is smart, she'll try to rationalize what she saw away, but there will be aspects of the situation she won't be able to explain with logic and reason. There is always the chance that the thing will come back and try to finish the job. Having her come will help you keep her safe."

Sam looked at Dean. "I supernaturalfied the house. The thing shouldn't have been able to get in."

"Sammy there are things more powerful than ghosts or spirits. Things that our normal deterrents won't stop. I've learned a lot from Ace. A demon with the ability to get through the wards I… you put up is big trouble."

"You?"

"I said you."

"No you clearly said I." Sam said.

Dean felt like lying. But figured telling Sam the truth would reinforce the importance of him coming.

"You think Dad and I would let you go to college without the proper precautions? We did a complete sweep of the dorms your freshmen year. Kept a special eye out for problems here. When you moved in here we put every charm, ward, and spell we could think of. When I met Ace and learned about other wards and charms I reinforced the ones here. Sammy some of the wards I put into place were really powerful. The demon got through them. We're going to heavy artillery to take this thing down. You need to tell Jess. She can't be caught of guard. I you care for her you need to make sure she isn't a victim. The easiest way to ensure that is to have her come along. "

He hated when his brother was right. But how do you tell someone that all those things you feared as a kid were true?

Jess was coming home today. Sammy, Dean and Ellie had worked their buts off to get the new apartment ready.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Sammy asked. He had wanted to pick up Jess from the hospital but graciously allowed her parent to bring her to their new home.

"It's girly enough." Dean said eyeing he pink rose pattern on the couch, the cream colored walls, the picture frames adorning the mantel above the fireplace.

"Ellie likes it Uncle Sammy." Ellie said beaming at him. The fire and its aftermath had no ill effects on the little girl. She seemed to be happy as a clam.

"Thanks Elle." Sam said smiling at the little girl.

The door opened and Jess walked in with her parents. Sam smiled and rushed over to give her a hug. Jess winced slightly.

"Sorry Jess." Said as he led her to the couch.

"Hi Jess'ca." Elle said smiling. She leaned on Jess's knee. "Are you hungry? Daddy made pea'butter and jelly sandwiches."

Jess smiled. "No, Ellie. Its okay. Are you okay?" She asked as she picked Ellie up.

"Yes. Uncle Sammy buyed me candy. I love candy." Ellie said as leaned against Jess.

* * *

A few days later Sam and Jessica were sitting in the living room. Dean had taken Ellie to the park. Dean had been pressuring Sam to talk to Jess about the fire. The more information they had about the demon the better.

Sam led Jess into the bedroom and sat her down. "We need to talk Jess."

Jess looked at Sam. Her eyes wide. "I'm so sorry about Ellie, Sam. I promised Dean she wouldn't get hurt and she ends up nearly dying in the fire… Oh, god I'm going to be a horrible mom." She started pacing back and forth her rising panic getting the best of her.

Sam pulled her back on to the bed. "Jess. Jess, it's okay. Dean doesn't blame you. Ellie wasn't hurt. A little smoke inhalation but nothing to worry about."

"Sam.." Jess began again.

Sam leaned in and kissed her. Kissing her was the most effective way to shut her up. "Jess, about the fire, what do you remember?"

"Sam, I went over this with the police and the fire department. You were there. They ruled the fire a result of faulty wiring. It's why we moved."

"I know. It's just I was wondering if you hadn't told them anything about the fire because you thought it was weird or you thought it was an illusion."

"Sam. What are you talking about."

"Just humor me, Jess. Tell me the event leading up to the fire."

"Um, okay. Ellie and I had dinner around six. I gave Ellie a bath and read her a story. I tucked her into bed and when I was sure she was asleep I went and took a shower. The next thing I knew the room was on fire."

"Jess, between your shower and the fire are you sure you don't remember anything?"

Jess looked at Sam. **What was he getting at? **"Sam I told you."

"I know, but a fire doesn't explain how you got a wound on your stomach."

"Jess unconsciously put her arms around her middle. "The fire department said it was probably a piece of glass from on the of the picture frames in our room that shattered from the heat of the blaze."

"Jess, I went into the room after the fire. None of the picture frames were broken."

Jess hesitated. She did see something, but it couldn't've been.

"Jess?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy." Jess said quietly.

"Try me." Sam said encouragingly. "No matter how crazy it sounds, tell me."

Jess looked down at her hands. "I came out of the shower and there was a man in the room. He had the creepiest yellow eyes. He said…" Jess swallowed. "He said 'I was getting in the way. That I had to be removed, so his plans could carry on.' I was pushed against the wall, but he was standing in front of me and he hadn't moved. And then I felt it. It felt like liquid fire being drawn across my stomach. I tried not to scream. I didn't want to put Ellie in any danger. But, Sam it hurt so bad." Jess said tears in her eyes.

Sam took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm so sorry baby."

"I screamed. I couldn't help it. Ellie came in and I could tell she was scared. I tried to tell her to get out of the apartment but I couldn't get the words out. The room caught on fire. A bright light filled the room. It didn't feel threatening. It felt safe. The man disappeared. He just vanished. He said this wasn't over and he'd be back and next time he's finished the job. I dropped to the ground and Ellie ran over. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. It hurt so bad and there was so much blood. My blood, Sam." Jess said looking at her hands as if she could see the blood.

"Oh, baby." Sam said gathering her close. "Its okay baby."

"It was so hot. I tried to pick Ellie up and get out but I couldn't get up."

"Its okay you don't have to talk about it anymore." Sam said. But Jess continued on as if he hadn't spoke.

"I don't know how we got outside. One second Ellie was next to me, the room was on fire and the next second we were outside. Ellie was pressing a cell phone to my face. The police were on the phone. I told'em our address and then I blacked out. One of our neighbors must have told the paramedics what happened."

"Ellie did."

"What?" Jess asked Sam.

"Ellie. She talked to the 911 operator. Told them what happened. She got you out."

"Sam I know you have some sort of uncle bias, but she's 2"

"2 and ½." Sam said smiling slightly. If Jess though he was bias she would laugh at Dean, who thought Ellie was an angel sent directly from heaven.

"She teleported you out."

"Sam are you feeling okay? Have you been taking my pain medication? Because you just told me your 2 and ½ year old niece talked to the police and she teleported me out of a burning apartment. Let's not forget that there is no such thing as teleporting." Jess said shaking her head.

"Jess, I swear Ellie teleported you out of the building."

Jess looked at her boyfriend. Sam looked back at him. His brown eyes were serious and intense, kind of like when he was concentrating on a really difficult test question. "So Ellie teleported us out of the building and what, the guy in my room was the boogey man? Next thing your going to tell me ghosts, vampires, Frankenstein are real. Yeah right Sam"

"A demon."

"Excuse me?"

"We think a demon was in the bedroom. We're not too clear on the specifics."

Jess just stared at her boyfriend. And she thought she was crazy. But no, his expression was too somber. And he wouldn't lie to her about something like this.

"What are you talking about Sam? We? Who is a part of this we?"

Sam took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"Dean and I. We think it was a demon. My family Jess, they aren't bounty hunters. Well they are kind of. But… they hunt the supernatural." He held up his hand when she opened her mouth to object. "It started when my mom was killed in my nursery when I was six months old. It was the same demon that attacked you, except nobody was able to save her. My dad and Dean have spent my entire life hunting the supernatural on the chance that they'll come across the thing that killed my mom. I hunted too, until I left for school. The salt lines and funny symbols and shapes carved in the window sills and doorframes? Those are standard deterrents for spirits and ghosts. Vampires, ghosts, spirits, they're all real. And my family hunts them for a living. Well, not really a living. You don't exactly earn any money but its what they do."

Jess looked at him. As insane as it sounded, it fit somehow. All the scars on Sam's body, the way he always sat facing the door, the salt lines, the funny symbols. It all made sense."

"So ghosts are real."

"Yes."

"Vampires?"

"Yes."

"Werewolves."

"Yes."

Jess stared. "I think I'm going to need a second to process this."

* * *

"Sure." Sam said. On the bright side she wasn't running out and yelling that there was a psycho I her room. He took her silence as a good sign. "I'll let you think about what I told you. I think I hear Ellie and Dean. I'll go check on them." Sam said. "I'll be outside, if you want to talk some more. "He said as he paused by the door.

"So how'd it go" Dean asked as he looked up from the puzzle he was helping Ellie with.

"She said she needed time to think, to process it all."

"Hey at least she didn't run away screaming or kick you out of the apartment. But then again maybe she's calling the men I the white coats."

Dean felt a tug on his shirt sleeve.

"Daddy you have the piece Ellie needs." Ellie said.

"Sorry princess." Dean said as he handed her the puzzle piece.

Dean, Sam, and Ellie continued to complete her puzzle. Sam made a snack and the three ate it living room.

"Daddy we ride in the 'pala?" Ellie asked when he grabbed his jacket.

"No baby. My phone is ringing."

"Don't hear it, Daddy."

"Its on vibrate baby."

"Oh, okay Daddy." Ellie said as she moved her toy horse around the table. "Uncle Sammy, do you want to play horsey's with me."

Sam smiled, "Um…"

At that moment Jess walked out and all felt all eyes on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em except Ellie.

Italics indicated dialogue taken from the show.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but real life is really kicking my butt. Hopefully a longer chapter after finals. Thanks to all the reviews. I love hearing from you.

* * *

Jess looked at the trio sitting in the living room as the three occupants looked back.

"Monsters are real." She said sitting on the couch across from Dean, Sam, and Ellie.

"Yea, but its okay cause Daddy will protect us. He's a good 'tector." Ellie said smiling at Jess. As Dean picked Ellie up and settled her in his lap.

Jess looked at Ellie. The trust that her father would protect her warming her heart. From what little Sam told her, Dean was fiercely loyal to his family and would do pretty much anything to keep his family safe.

"Jess, we'll find the demon. I promise." Sam said.

"We?" Jess and Dean asked at the same time.

"We." Sam said with a tone of finality in his voice. "I spoke the dean of the law program and asked to put my acceptance on hold."

"Sam."

"Jess, I have to do this. What if comes back? The only way you'll be safe is if we can get rid of the demon."

"How long will you be gone?" Jess asked quietly.

"Uh, Ellie and I have to go get some supplies. We'll be back later."

"But Daddy…" Ellie started as Dean covered her mouth.

"We'll see you later." Dean said carrying Ellie out to the car.

Sam looked at Jess. "I don't know how long it will take. But I promise we'll make sure it doesn't hurt anyone else."

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon. Tomorrow or the day after." Sam said quietly.

* * *

Sam stood by the door. His bags packed were sitting by the door waiting for Dean and Ellie to come get him. He heard the Impala's rumbling engine and grabbed his bags. He walked out put his bags in the trunk and turned around and went back in to say goodbye to Jessica. When he walked in he saw Jess carrying a duffle bag out of the bedroom.

"Jess, I got everything." Sam said taking the bag from her.

"Its not for you."

"Excuse me?" Sam said eyes narrowing.

"I'm coming with you." Jess said.

"No. Absolutely not." Sam said shaking his head.

"Sam, I have to."

"NO! Jess its too dangerous."

"You're bringing Ellie."

"Eillie is special. She isn't.."

"She's two Sam. What ever super power you say she has I believe you but she's still only two. She can't cook for herself, wash her own clothes, give herself a bath. Dean'll probably need you for back up. So what is Ellie suppose to do? Stay in the car while you hunt? Or worse, at some motel? No, I'm coming. You can teach me how to protect myself I can help you guys take care of Ellie. Besides that sweet little angel on the road with two men, heaven forbid." Jess said her entire demeanor screaming stubborn.

Before Sam could form a retort Dean and Ellie walked in. Ellie was holding hand with her father while the other clutched Luca.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Dean asked before seeing Jess's luggage. "Dude, the trunk is only so big. I don't think we can fit all of your girl hair gel." He said smiling.

"That bag isn't mine. Its Jess'" Sam said.

"Jess'." Dean said.

"Jess'ca are you coming with us?" Ellie asked her green eye filled with curiosity.

"Um, Sam can I talk to you outside?" Dean said. "Ellie, stay here with Jess."

"Okay Daddy." Ellie said letting go of Dean's hand to stand next to Jess.

Sam followed Dean outside.

* * *

Inside:

"Let's go pack a lunch Ellie." Jess said lifting the little girl in her arms and carrying her to the kitchen.

"Are you going to come with us Jess'ca?" Ellie asked again.

"I want to but I don't think Sam or your Daddy want me to come."

"Ellie thinks its 'cause Daddy and Uncle Sammy don't want you to get any more ouchies."

"Is that right." Jess said smiling at Ellie.

"Yea. Uncle Sammy was sad and mad you got an ouchie. Daddy said it wasn't his fault. But Uncle Sammy still felt bad." Ellie said while sitting on the counter watching Jess make sandwiches for the road.

"I know it wasn't Sam's fault." Jess said smiling at Ellie. "I don't want to be a victim." Jess said wondering if Ellie understood her.

"Maybe if you asked Daddy real nice he'll let you come. You should ask like this: Pitty Pease can I come?" Ellie said the last part with wide glistening eyes and a pouting lower lip.

Jess looked up and swore she'd give Ellie anything just to get her to stop looking at her like that. That look was lethal. It made you feel guilty for absolutely no reason at all.

"Ellie are you teaching Jess you puppy dog face." Dean said as he and Sam entered the kitchen.

"No Daddy." Ellie said seriously her eyes wide and innocent.   
"Mommy taught you that, didn't she." Dean said smiling as he shook his head. Ellie just grinned at her father.

* * *

Outside:

"Jess wants to come." Sam said.

"Yea, I got that when you said the bag was hers." Dean said giving his brother a look.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "I don't know Dean. She's new to all of this. I don't want her to get hurt."

Dean looked at his brother. He could see the turmoil bubbling beneath the surface. "Is she safer here?" Dean asked quietly.

"We put all the protection spells we, dad, or any of our contacts know on the apartment. She should be okay."

"Sam, the wards we put on the apartment are the same ones we put on the other one with a few exceptions. The demon still got through. I'm not sure if there is anything we can do to stop this thing from hurting Jess if it really wants to. The only person I know of who knows enough about the thing that did this is Dad and if you haven't noticed he's nowhere to be found. It may be a good idea to bring her along. We can keep an eye on her, teach her how to protect herself." Dean relied looking his brother in the eye. "Besides if she stays, you'll keep worrying about her and you won't be focused on the hunt. And we both know that being unfocused can get you killed."

Sam looked at his brother. He hated when Dean was right. But he was. "I suppose we should make sure she packed the right things." Sam said.

Dean and Sam walked into the apartment to her Jess and Ellie talking quietly in the kitchen. When Dean got close enough her heard Ellie say "Pitty Pease can I come?" and he could just picture her puppy dog face. No parent could turn down that face. Ace had told him once Ellie had gotten a piece of cake from the meanest old lady in town with that face.

"Ellie are you teaching Jess you puppy dog face."

* * *

An hour later they were packed up and ready to go. Sam and Jess had talked and straightened out all of the details. The Impala was packed, her gas tank full and all passengers seated.

"Daddy, why can't Ellie sit in the front?" She asked pouting.

Dean didn't bother looking the in the rear view mirror because he knew seeing his daughter pout would have him kicking Sam out of the shot gun seat and Ellie sitting next to him playing with the dials on the Impala's radio. "Because you aren't old enough to sit in the front baby."

"When will Ellie be old enough?"

"When your 30." Dean said.

"Oh, okay. Music?"

"Sure baby." Dean said pushing in his ACDC tape into the deck.

_"I swear man; you gotta update your cassette-tape collection." Sam said. _

"_Why?" Dean asked. _

"_Well for one they are cassette tapes, and two…"_ Sam said rifled through Dean' collection of cassettes. _"Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."_

"Ellie what are the house rules?"

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Ellie said giggling and clapping her hands.

Sam shook his head. "Can you believe him Jess? His two year old is listening to mullet rock. She probably doesn't even understand any of it."

"Ellie is two half." Came the indignant reply from the back.

Jess just smiled. Sam and his brother were a riot to watch.


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie: Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

The Impala pulled into the spot in front of the motel room. To be honest it was better than what they (Sam and Dean) were used to do. Sam and Jess were collecting the bags while Dean unbuckled Ellie out of her car seat.

"Daddy?" Ellie said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep princess."

"m'kay." Ellie said laying her head back on her father's shoulder.

Dean placed Ellie on the bed and turned to Sam and Jess. "No monkey business you two. Innocent eyes are present."

"We wouldn't think of doing anything in front of Ellie." Jess said seriously.

"Ellie? We're talking about moi." Dean said smirking.

Sam just shook his head at his brother's antics.

Dean grabbed a bag of salt and started to draw salt rings around the doors and windows.

"What are you doing Dean?" Jess asked curiously.

"He's putting down salt lines. Salt is a natural deterrent for the supernatural. Putting in a ring around entryways is a way to keep them out and us relatively safe."

"Oh. I guess you do learn something new everyday." Jess said.

"You want to shower first?" Dean asked Jess.

"Sure, thanks." Jess said smiling. She grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom.

"I need to replenish our cash." Dean said grabbing his jacket. "Keep an eye on Elle; if she wakes up just tell her I'll be right back."

"Dean."

"Relax, Sam. I'll be back in an hour."

Dean fished his keys out of his pocket and went to the closest bar.

* * *

An hour later, Dean walked back into the motel room and saw Sam sitting at the table with his laptop open, Ellie still asleep on the bed, and Jess reading one of the research books they had in the car.

"So learn anything new?" Dean asked as he took off his jacket.

Jess looked at him, "Everything I learn is new Dean. Ghosts, werewolves, I don't know anything about them."

"Well, that's not really true." Dean said. "You watched horror movies as a kid didn't you?"

"Well, yeah but Sam said the movies are so off base that you can't really trust anything they say."

Dean laughed. "Yea, they are a little farfetched but there are some bits of truth buried in them. For example, the way to kill a werewolf is with a silver bullet to the heart. That's pretty much the standard way to kill any shape shifter."

"Okay. And what about vampires? Will garlic repel them?"

Dean started laughing so hard his sides hurt. "Garlic..." He said heaving as he tried to gather enough breath to speak.

Sam looked at his brother practically dying of laughter. He looked over at Jess and saw the embarrassed look on her face. "Jess," Sam started to say.

Dean finally gathered his wits and was able to talk. "Garlic, no Jess that would be one of the things made up especially for television. The only thing to take care of a vampire would be beheading. Sunlight won't kill them only irritate them. But you don't really have to worry about coming across a vampire they're practically extinct."

"Oh" Jess said.

"Jess, Dean wasn't laughing at you. Just the stupid things Hollywood makes up for horror movies. Right Dean?"

Dean shook his head. "Yes, Sammy. You'd think they have all that money and they can't spend a little on research?"

Before anyone could retort, Ellie started moaning and thrashing around on the bed. Dean rushed over and shook the little girl gently.

"Ellie. Ellie, princess wake up. It's a bad dream. Daddy's here princess."

"Daddy?" Ellie asked sleepily.

"Right here princess."

"Bad dream, Daddy." The little girl said burrowing as close to her father as humanly possible.

"It's okay daddy won't let anything hurt you."

Sam and Jess looked at each other.

"Daddy don't let the bad thing hurt mommy kay?"

"I won't baby. Daddy will find mommy and make the bad thing go away."

Ellie was silent as she was held the protective embrace of her father.

A few minutes later Ellie began to squirm in her father's lap. "Daddy down. Hafta potty." Ellie said.

Dean smiled as he put Ellie down and followed her into the bathroom. Ellie was barely getting a hold of using the bathroom. Ellie stopped and Dean nearly face planted. "Ellie, why did you stop? Don't you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Yes. But Daddy you're a boy."

"Yes, Ellie I know that."

"Daddy can't be in the bafroom with Ellie. Ellie is a girl."

Dean smiled and shook his head as he back out of the bathroom. "I'll wait outside okay?"

"Kay." Ellie said and shut the door.

Sam and Jess looked at Dean. Sam with one eyebrow raised in question.

"Apparently I'm a boy and can't be in the bathroom at the same time as a girl." Dean said smirk firmly in place.

Sam and Jess laughed.

"Guess she's growing up huh?" Sam said smiling.

"Does she need help?" Jess asked.

Dean knocked on the door. "Ellie?"

"Not done yet Daddy."

"Okay." Dean said. "Apparently no help is needed."

The trio heard the toilet flush and the sink start to run. Dean popped his head into the bathroom. "All done princess."

"Yes. Daddy, Ellie is hungry. We eat now?" She asked as she lifted her arms, a signal that she wanted to be held.

"Sure baby. Sam? Jess? You guys hungry?"

"I could go for some food." Jess said standing.

"Me too." Sam said.

The quartet piled into the Impala and drove the nearest diner. Soon they were seated and handed menus to order. Ellie sat there coloring the kid's menu the waitress had brought while Sam, Jess, and Dean looked through the menu to decide what to have for dinner.

Their waitress, a young attractive blonde woman, approached and smiled at Ellie. "Hi there."

Ellie frowned at the waitress and moved closer to her father. "Daddy why she talking to Ellie?"

"Princess she wants to know what you want to eat."

"Ellie isn't suppose to talk to strangers." She retorted.

"Well how about you tell Daddy and I'll tell the waitress what you want to eat. Okay?"

"Kay. Ellie wants pancakes. And chocolate milk pease."

"Ellie its dinner time."

"Pancakes daddy. Pease…" Ellie said, her lower lip pouting just a bit.

Dean sighed, shook his head and turned to the waitress, "Any chance you guys are still serving breakfast?"

"No, but I think we can make an exception for her. She's adorable." The waitress flirtingly said.

Ellie sensing that someone was talking about her lifted her face and smiled angelically at the waitress.

"Thanks, the munchkin will have pancakes and a chocolate milk."

"And you sir?"

"I'll have a cheese burger, extra onions, with French fries, and a beer."

The waitress turned to Jess.

"I'll have a chicken salad with a coke."

"I'll have cheese burger, no onions, French fries, and a beer too." Sam said.

"Okay I'll have your food out in a few minutes."

The waitress returned with their drinks and the later their food.

Dean cut up Ellie's pancakes and drowned them in syrup.

"Tank you daddy." Ellie said as she picked her fork up and began eating.

The waitress approached them with the check and was flirting with Dean.

"Daddy why is the lady letting you look down her shirt? Don't look you're a boy."

The waitress looked startled at the little girl's comment. She blushed mumbled something about having a nice evening and hurried off. Sam and Jess barely contained their laughter until she walked away. Dean looked frustrated and shook his head in disbelief as he picked Ellie up and settled her on his lap.

* * *

While Ellie slept soundly, Dean, Jess, and Sam sat at the small table in the hotel room discussing the next hunt.

"Are we sure it's a pack of hellhounds?" Dean asked.

"Either that or a black dog. According to the calls to animal control the victims see a big black dog chasing them with glowing red eyes."

"Just one dog? If there's only one then I'm leaning towards black dog." Dean commented.

Sam leaned back in his chair thinking about it.

"Either way check and see if there's anything in Dad's journal about them?"

Dean retrieved the journal and began to flip through it. "There's an entry about black dogs but nothing about hellhounds"

"Are they same thing?" Jess asked.

"Similar but not the same." Sam said opening various websites on his laptop. "Both are said to be a portent of death. They look similar in that they're above average in size, with glowing red eyes. A black dog is a ghost. It's a portent of death. There are various urban legends about black dogs. For example in Tennessee a set of black puppies were adopted by a cruel farmer who as so evil not even Satan himself would grant him entrance into Hell. Instead he was allowed to roam the earth bringing Satan more souls. A hellhound is physical being with supernatural powers. They're bulkier than an English Mastiff and taller than an Irish Wolfhound. They can become invisible at will and is suppose to be guard the entrance to Hell or supernatural treasure. They usually have a demon owner but like with regular dogs there can be strays. It sounds like we're dealing with hellhounds that have gone a stray, which could be a problem since hellhounds are only visible to the person or people they're hunting."

"Well how do you kill a black dog or a hellhound?" Jess asked.

"A black dog would be tied to an owner. To get rid of the dog you have to get rid of the owner. Find the bones, salt and burn 'em. A hellhound has to be beheaded. It's the only way to get rid of them."

"So how do we figure out if we're dealing with a black dog or a hellhound?" Jess asked.

Sam looked at Dean. Dean sighed. "Tomorrow we head to the place where the victims saw the animals and look for tracks. Tracks means we're dealing with a hellhound. No tracks mean a black dog."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't hurt yourself man

Ellie: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long.

"Okay tomorrow we research check out the victims houses." Dean said. "Then we come back a figure out how to take these sons of bitches out. But until then how about a little shut eye.

"Yea. That sounds like a good idea." Jess said stretching.

Dean said as he picked up Ellie and settled her next to him.

With in minutes every one in the hotel room was asleep.

* * *

Dean woke to a heavy feeling on his chest. Whatever was on his chest wiggled and squirmed as he moved to get comfortable and fall back asleep. He cracked one eye open to see a head of blonde hair attempt to burrow into his chest and under his chin. He smiled as he stroked Ellie's back gently calming the little girl.

"Daddy wake!" Ellie said excitedly sitting up on Dean's chest.

"Why are you so awake?" Dean asked some what groggily.

"Ellie 'wake for a long, long time Daddy."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Dean asked sitting up.

"Ellie try. Daddy say 'Ellie its early go back to sleep."

Dean smiled, "Sorry Baby. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, can Ellie have candy?"

"Try again princess."

"Cookies?"

"Nope."

"What we eat then?" Ellie said questioningly.

"How about doughnuts?"

"Yea." Ellie screamed excitedly.

"Shh. Sweetheart. Uncle Sammy and Jess are still sleeping."

Ellie clapped a hand over her mouth her green eyes wide as she looked over at Sam and Jess. "Sorry Daddy." Ellie said.

"It's okay princess. But its time to get ready. Do you want to wear your pink shirt or your blue shirt."

"I want to wear this one Daddy. Ellie said holding one of Dean's old concert tees."

Dean smile. "Sure Ellie."

A few minutes later Dean and Ellie headed out in search of doughnuts. At the bakery Ellie stood in front of the glass case her hands pressing against the glass her nose nearly touching it. She stared at all of the round rings of sweet fried sugary goodness.

"Elle, do you know which one you want?"

"All of them Daddy."Ellie said not even looking up.

The old woman behind the counter smiled at the little girl wearing a t-shirt as a dress with a very colorful unicorn belt around her waist.

Dean smiled. "You can only have one Elle."

Ellie tore her eyes away from the doughnuts to look dolefully at her father.

Dean straightened up and repeated "One."

Ellie sighed and looked at the doughnuts again. Making up her mind she pointed. "That one Daddy."

"Which one Elle?"

"The chocolate one wif the sprinkles."

Dean looked at the women behind the counter. "Alright, one chocolate with sprinkles, two jelly filled, and a… Elle what do you think Jess would like?"

"Chocolate Daddy." Ellie said as if was the silliest question in the world.

"A chocolate glazed. And three coffees to go." Dean said smiling.

The old lady moved to gather the sugary confections while Dean moved to the cash register. After they had paid Dean and Ellie went back to the hotel room to see if the lovebird had woken.

Sam was showing Jess more difference between hellhounds and black dogs.

"Dude, put that away. It is not breakfast material." Dean said setting the donuts and coffee on the table and pulling a chair out so Ellie could sit down.

Sam shook his head at his brother and smiled at Ellie who had stood up on the chair and opened the bag of doughnuts to rummage around for hers.

"Ellie. Stop that." Dean said smiling. "Here daddy will get yours out okay?"

"Kay Daddy."

The group ate in silence an occasional slurp of coffee could be heard. When they were done Dean and Sam got up to check the locations of the attacks. Dean and Sam pulled into the drive of victim number one, Sheila Mahoney. After exploring the area around the attack they moved onto victim number two Scott Reynolds. After visiting the second site Sam was sure.

"Dude are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yea I'm sure." Sam said. "There is definitely more than one hellhound. From the look of these tracks at least three maybe four."

"Fuck." Dean said. "One is hard enough, but four? Beheading is going to next to impossible."

"We'll have to research an alternate way to kill them."

A couple of hours later Dean and Sam returned to the hotel room with lunch. After eating and playing with Ellie, Dean joined Sam and Jess who were researching alternate ways to eliminate the hellhounds. Meanwhile Ellie sat in front of the television with a puzzle spread out in front of her trying to put the various pieces together to make a picture of the Grand Canyon.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Ellie?"

"Daddy have scissors?"

"Why do you need scissors baby?"

"Doesn't fit." Ellie said scowling at the offending puzzle piece.

Dean laughed, put his book down and went over to Ellie. "Baby your suppose to find the piece that fits with this one. Not cut it so it will fit."

"But Daddy…"

"Just put that piece aside Elle, and then try it again later when you have other pieces. Okay?" Dean said smiling as he pulled Ellie into his lap, attempting to head off the temper tantrum fueled by frustration brewing under the surface.

Ellie wrinkled her nose, sighed and then finally agreed. "Kay Daddy."

A few hours later Dean looked up to see Ellie missing from his view. "Elle? Ellie where are you?"

When Ellie didn't answer Dean got up, his hand automatically reaching for his gun. Sam and Jess looked up worriedly. It wasn't like Ellie to ignore her father like that. Sam and Jess got up as well eyes searching frantically for the tiny two year old. Dean went to the television to see that her puzzle of the Grand Canyon was complete.

"She finished that fast." Sam commented.

"Uh, guys?" Jess said looking at the door. The door in question was partly open.

Dean looked at Sam and both rushed out the door and raced into the parking lot.

* * *

Reviews feed my muse. Let me know what you guys want to see.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean ran outside and looked up and down the hallway

Ellie: Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. If I did Dean would have found a way out of his deal already.

A/N: I've made a couple of significant changes to chapters four and five. If you haven't ready them before today (4/26/2008) I suggest you do. If you started from the beginning you're already up to date. Also sorry to all my readers who have been waiting for this chapter. I'll try to get a new chapter before the end of the weekend but I make no promises.

* * *

Dean ran outside and looked up and down the hallway. He couldn't believe it. How could he loose his daughter?

"I don't see her any where in the room." Jess said joining Sam and Dean outside.

"I can't loose her." Dean said in anguish. "She's the last piece of…"

"Dean. We'll find her." Sam said. "We'll split up and look for her. Jess stay here in case Ellie come back. Dean and I will look for her on foot. We'll meet up in an hour. She couldn't have gotten far."

Dean and Sam split up going in separate directions. Jess went back in side sitting at table and picked up a book. She was intent on finding a solution for their hellhound problem while waiting for the boys to come back. If she didn't do anything she'd go insane with worry.

An hour later the boys returned. Dean looked like he had aged a hundred years in the last hour. Sam looked at his brother worriedly. Jess looked at the boys, unsure of what to say. Dean looked around frustrated, he turned around resolutely. He would find his daughter and kill any one who tried to harm her. Fishing his keys out of his pocket he walked out into the mid afternoon sun.

"Dean where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To find my daughter." Dean said. He went to open the door of the Impala when he looked into the backseat. There curled in the back seat was Ellie, Dean's leather jacket covering the little girl, Luka tucked under one arm, thumb in her mouth. Dean breathed a sigh of relief as yanked the door of back door of the Impala open intent on retrieving his daughter. The sound and the motion of her father picking her up woke Ellie.

"Daddy?" Ellie said sleepily.

"Ellie." Dean said hugging the little girl tightly. He carried the little girl into the hotel room for Sam and Jess to see. "I found her."

Jess and Sam got up and rushed to Dean and Ellie.

"Oh Thank God." Jess said. Ellie seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Daddy?" Ellie asked as Dean tightened his arms around her as he sat on the sofa.

"Ellie, why did you leave the room? I told you not to go outside without me or Uncle Sammy, or Jess."

"But Daddy, the Impala was lonely."

"The Impala was lonely!" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yes, Uncle Sammy. The Impala has to sleep outside where it's cold and she doesn't have nobody keep her company. Ellie keep the Impala company, then she won't be lonely."

Sam looked at Dean and sighed. Ellie was just like her father, referring to the Impala like it was a living person.

"Ellie, you can't go outside by yourself. Daddy was very worried." Dean said giving his daughter a stern look.

Ellie looked at her father and saw disappointment. "Ellie sowry Daddy." Ellie said tears filling her green eyes.

"Promise Daddy you won't leave the hotel room without an adult."

"I pwomise Daddy." Ellie said with a hiccup.

Dean smiled and hugged his daughter tight and placed a kiss on her forehead. He carried her to the table where Jess and Sam were reading more about the hellhounds. "Do you want to color?" Dean asked not really wanting to put her down. Ellie could color while she sat on his lap and he continued researching on ways to kill the pack of hellhounds.

Ellie shook her head and leaned against her father. "Read to me." She requested adorably.

"What do you want me to read?"

Ellie looked at the book in front of her, "What's this daddy?"

"That's a hellhound Baby." Dean said as he began to read the description of a hellhound to the two year.

Jess looked at Sam and whispered, "Is that appropriate material for a two year."

"Ellie is two half." Ellie said clearly overhearing the whispered conversation between Sam and Jess.

Dean smiled and shook his head in amusement. Jess looked up guiltily. She didn't want to criticize Dean's parenting methods but honestly reading about death and murder to a toddler was not sound parenting.

"Ace use to say the same thing to me whenever Ellie asked me to read to her from whatever book I was researching in." Dean said his smile dimming.

"Daddy miss Mommy?" Ellie asked. "Ellie miss mommy too." She said making a sad face and patting Dean on the cheek.

Dean tightened his hold on his daughter. "Daddy will find Mommy."

"Promise."

"Promise."

* * *

The adults were once again sitting around the table, books spread out on every available surface. Ellie was sitting with Luka in front of the television watch some show about a ninjette chasing a ninja.

"Do we know where the pack is living?" Jess asked.

"Based on the animal control reports, we're pretty sure their lair is here." He said pointing to the map. "They're probably pretty close to this edge of the forest."

"If they're in a forest why aren't the eating deer and the like?" Jess asked.

"Probably because the deer and other game are smart enough to trust their instincts and left the forest the moment the pack moved in." Sam explained. "Gotta love the cockiness and superiority complex of the human race. We just assume we're on the top of the food chain."

"In order to kill the hellhounds, first we're going to have to figure out how to see the little bit- buggers. Otherwise we're going to be walking in blind." Dean said scowling at the book in front of him. **Maybe he could make some heat vision goggle. Since the hellhounds had a physical presence they should have a heat signature.** Dean nodded his head. **Yes, with the right parts, a couple things from the hardware store, maybe from a pawn shop or two he could probably Frankenstein a pair of heat vision goggles. **

Sam looked at his brother as he took ripped off the sheet of paper he was taking note on and started making a list. "Dean?" Sam asked.

"…"

"Dean, care to share with the rest of the class?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't answer him just stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Ellie."

Ellie looked up at her father. At the sight of him with his jacket on she scrambled up from her position in front of the television and scurried over to him Luka tucked under her arm.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Dean where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Gotta swing by the hardware store and the library."

"Uh, okay." Sam said.

"Try not to engage in any explicit acts while we're gone. Ellie and I gotta share this room with you two lust bunnies." Dean said smirking, his mind still racing at a million miles a second.

Sam blushed and chucked a crumpled piece of paper at Dean as he left. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean said as he shut the hotel door.

"Sam?" Jess asked still blushing as she processed what Dean was implying. "What was that all about?"

"I think Dean may have thought of a way to see the hellhounds. But then again he may have been hungry and went to get something to eat." Sam said.

* * *

Dean swung by the library first and grabbed a couple books on military gear and sat down in the children's area and set Ellie down to roam the area. Several mothers looked over him appreciatively. He sat down to read the diagrams and technology behind heat vision goggles. Ellie pulled a book from the shelf a pulled Luka closer as she read. Dean glanced up every now and then to ensure that Ellie was still where he put her. Dean went to the photocopy machine a made a few photos while Ellie read to Luka.

"Your daughter's amazing." One of the mothers said.

"Huh, what?" Dean said. He had been so absorbed in reading and watching Ellie that he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, a mistake that would cost him if he was hunting.

"Your daughter. She what two, three years old and she can already read?"

"Yea. She's a smart one." Dean said smiling proudly.

"It must be hard being a single parent." She commented.

"I'm not." Dean said effectively cutting off the conversation.

"Oh, I'm…"

"Ellie, let's go." Dean said.

He tucked the photocopies into his jacket and picked up Ellie putting their books back into the box for books that needed to be reshelved, without a backward glance at the mother he had been previously speaking to. The nerve of some people! Dean and Ellie left the library and proceeded to the hardware store where Dean picked up the tools and items he needed for his project.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Ellie asked curiously.

"I'm going to make heat vision goggles for Sammy and me." Dean said.  
"What heat goggles?"

"Heat vision goggles, Elle. They're going to help Daddy and Uncle Sammy see the hellhounds."

"Cause they invis'ble."

"Yes, because the hellhounds are invisible."

"How you going to make them?" Ellie asked her head tilted in thought.

"Well I have to get some stuff that helps us see what temperature something is."

"Oh. Can I have ice cream?"

"After we're done here okay?"

"Kay." Ellie said smiling as she rocked back and forth on her toes.

* * *

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie: Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. As a reward, here's another chapter (Not to mention my apologies for not putting out Chapter 6 until yesterday.)

* * *

Sam and Jess were waiting in the hotel for Dean and Ellie. Both were wondering why Dean needed to go to the library and the hardware store. Just as Sam got up to look for them, Dean and Ellie appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Sammy can you come get this bag?"

Sam retrieved the bag and looked into and saw nothing but odds and ends. "Dean will you please tell me what's going on. We need to get rid of the hellhounds before they kill anyone else.

"Sammy relax, I have everything out of control. I have to give Elle a bath."

When he said this Ellie made a face.

"Don't even think about it Elle. Your taking a bath, you have ice cream all over your face. How did you get chocolate sauce in your hair?" Dean asked puzzled.

Ellie looked at her Daddy to gage his seriousness. When she determined he was very serious she sighed. "Daddy can Ellie have a bubble bath?"

"Sure Elle." Dean said carrying her to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Sam emptied the bag of stuff onto the table. After looking at it for a couple of minutes he looked at Jess puzzled. "I have no idea what this stuff is. Can you make anything out of it?"

Jess looked at the assorted items: two pairs of welding goggles, a few old nonfunctioning cameras, a hand full of wires, a pair of wire cutters, and some other odds and ends. "I have no idea. The camera don't work. Why would you need goggles? It looks like a bunch of junk." Through the door they heard Dean and Ellie.

"Ellie no splashing." Dean said.

"Daddy I'm a mermaid."

"Well princess mermaid please do not splash you're humble servant. I'd like to keep the protective layer of dirt I have." Dean replied.

Sam and Jess heard laughter as Ellie continued to splash around.

"He's really good with her." Jess said.

"He is. He's certainly had enough practice." Sam said quietly.

"Sam."

"Dean's been taking care of people as far back as I can remember." Sam said looking at Jess. "I remember Dean giving me baths, making me breakfast, cleaning any cuts I had as a kid. I don't remember my dad doing any of those things. My earliest memories are of Dean."

Jess looked at Sam. He rarely talked about his past. Before Jess could comment, Dean and Ellie came out of the bathroom. The front of Dean's flannel shirt was soaked and Ellie was dressed in her footage pajamas.

"Hey Elle." Jess said smiling.

"Hi Jess'ca."

"You all clean now?"

"Yes. Daddy said I hafta take a bath. I got all pruney." Ellie said smiling.

"Well would you like me to brush your hair?" Jess asked.

Ellie buried her face into Dean's shoulder.

"It's okay Ellie." Dean said quietly.

Jess looked at the two.

"Ace usually brushes her hair." Dean explained, stroking Ellie's damp hair.

Jess came over and gently patted Ellie back. "It's okay Ellie. I know I'm not your mommy but…"

"Ellie it's okay if you want Jess to brush your hair. Mommy will understand. She knows I have no idea what to do with girl hair." Dean said.

"Yes pease." She replied shyly.

Jess motioned for Ellie to come sit with her on the bed as she retrieved a brush for her bag. While Jess brushed Ellie's hair Dean grabbed a quick shower and then moved to the table where Sam had spread out all of his purchase. Sam looked at his brother as he went to his tool box and retrieved a couple of screwdrivers and a wire stripper.

"Dean what the hell are you doing with this junk."

"Dude just let me work." Dean said. Grabbing the cameras he began to take them apart.

Sam looked at Dean and sat across from his brother and watched. After a few minutes Dean looked up and gave him a dirty look.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Uh, no." Sam said stubbornly. He wanted to know what Dean was doing. "We should be figuring out how to see the hellhounds. Not tinkering around with whatever harebrained scheme you got going on there."

Dean just arched an eyebrow at his brother and continued working. Sam may know how to get under Dean's skin, but he was out of practice, four years would do that to a guy. For Dean though ignoring his brother when he was annoying was a skill perfected long ago during long trips in the car.

Sam sighed is exasperation stood up and turned flopping down on the bed next to Ellie and Jess.

"I know what Daddy's doing." Ellie said smiling.

"You do huh Elle. Will you tell me?" Sammy asked smiling back at her. Dean looked up and gave Ellie a look. Ellie grinned in response.

"No." Ellie said shaking her head.

"Oh, come on Elle."

"No, Daddy said it was a secret. If Ellie tells you it won't be a secret."

"I'll give you a cookie."

"Cookie?" Ellie asked her eye widening.

"Yes. A…" Sam paused as he rummaged around his bag for a cookie. He pulled out of his bag a chocolate chip cookie. "I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie."

Ellie tilted her head in contemplation, looked at Sam, then Jess who smiled at her, and then at her Daddy. She slid off the bed and then went to a plastic bag tucked into her duffle.

"I gots cookies. Daddy bought them for me." Ellie said pulling a package of Keebler E.L.F. cookies. "Pease open Jess'ca." Sam gave his brother a dirty look.

Jess laughed at the situation. Dean had out maneuvered his brother. Dean definitely had a set of brains hidden behind that macho, he-man façade. "Are you allowed to have cookies?"

"Ellie didn't brush her teeth yet." Ellie said in explanation.

"Ellie, two cookies with milk." Dean said smiling.

Jess went to the refrigerator where a carton of milk sat on the shelf and poured some milk into a plastic cup. She looked around for a place to set down the cup. Dean anticipated her thoughts and shifted a few components to make room.

"Thanks Dean." Jess said.

"No prob." Dean said distractedly.

Jess pulled out a chair and Ellie scrambled up. Ellie sat with her two cookies and cup of milk and watch her father take things apart and put things together again. She dipped half a cookie in her milk and ate it enthusiastically.

"Daddy, you want cookie?"

Dean looked up from putting the lens from the camera into to goggles. "No thank you Princess. You eat your cookie."

"Jess'ca? Uncle Sammy?" Ellie asked.

Both Jess and Sam shook their heads.

"It's okay Ellie." Jess said.

"Ellie will you tell me what your Daddy is making, please?" Sam said, trying to use his patented puppy dog pout.

Ellie scrunched up her face and looked at Sam. "No." She said as she returned to her cookie.

Dean looked up at Sam and shook his head. "That won't work on her."

"Daddy I done wif my cookies but I still have milk." She said frowning at the white substance in front of her.

"If you get the cookie from Sammy you can have that one too." Dean said smirking.

Sammy smiled, he'd get his answer now. He was determined and Jess and Dean knew it. Dean however, knew how the outcome of this little battle would end. "Ellie I'll give you the cookie if you tell me what Dean's is making." He expected Ellie to cave instead he found Ellie at his knee, her green eyes wide, her bottom lip jutted out about a half inch.

"Uncle Sammy, can Ellie have the cookie pease?" She asked in her most adorable voice.

Sam tried to be strong but felt his resolve crumbling. When she thought Sam wasn't going to give her the cookie she pulled out the big guns. Her eyes started to water and she sniffled slightly. Sam looked her and if he wasn't mistaken a tear started to roll down her cheek. He caved. He handed her the cookie without even realizing it.

In half a second flat Ellie was all smiles; she broke the cookie in half and dipped on half in the remainder of her milk and put the other half on a napkin. Jess looked in utter amazement, Sam was notoriously stubborn. She once tried to get him to go to a party for her friend at posh club, but he flatly refused and nothing, not even withholding sex could get him to go. And he had just caved in to a two year old.

"Are you going to eat the rest of you cookies?" Jess asked.

"No that's daddy's half." Ellie said after she finished her milk.

"Thanks Elle." Dean said snatching the cookie and eating it in two bites. He smirked. "It's not so fun when the look's direct at you huh, Sammy?"

Sam just looked at Dean and Jess bewildered. What the hell had just happened? Once second he was hardening his resolve, determined to get an answer and next he was cookieless and answerless.

* * *

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Ellie: Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

AN: I've turned into one of those authors I hate. You know the ones who don't update in months and just leave you hanging. My apologies for not getting this out sooner. Bold **text** indicates thought

* * *

Dean tucked Ellie in and returned to the table to continue working on his contraption.

Sam continued to watch Dean work. His mind simultaneously ran through the various ways to see the hellhounds and what Dean could possibly be making. **Maybe there was a spell that would lift the hellhounds' natural ability to cloak themselves or to allow a spell caster to see the hellhounds.**

Jess looked at Sam and Dean and thought about the differences between both men. Both men were incredibly intelligent albeit in different ways. Sam relied on books and scholarly knowledge which was why Jess thought he'd make a fantastic lawyer. Dean, on the other hand was street smart and good with any thing that ran on electricity or had a motor in it. She only had to look at how each brother approached the problem of seeing the hellhounds before they went into the woods. Sam sat with a book rapidly flipping though the pages and making notes a page while Dean sat across from him tinkering around with bits and pieces of electronics.

Around four a.m. Sam looked up his eyes felt grainy and dry. He looked over at Jess to see she was sleeping soundly. He looked at the pages of notes he had written. Bits and pieces of spells were written all over the page with some parts scribbled out and other parts boxed in connected to other spells. He had around midnight that the specific spell he was looking for didn't exist in the texts he had and had resorted to piecing together different parts of several spells to achieve his objective. He wasn't a hundred percent sure it would work but it had to better than going in blind.

Dean had also already gone to bed. He finished his contraption hours ago and now slept like a rock. Sam knew that looks could be deceiving. He knew at the slightly sign of distress or danger his brother would be wide awake and ready for action.

* * *

Early the next morning Dean woke to the sound of the toilet flushing and water running. Reaching out he checked to see if Ellie was up and felt nothing but cold sheets next to him. Sitting up he looked at the door to see his daughter walking though the bathroom door. Smiling he lifted her back on the bed when she was close enough. He noticed Jess was missing and Sam was still sleeping the sleep of the dead.

"Good Morning Ellie. Where's Jess?" Dean said.

"Good Morning Daddy." Ellie said squirming around for a comfortable spot on her father's lap. "Jess'ca went to get Ellie and Daddy and Sammy sumfing to eat."

"Something to eat huh? What do you think she went to get?"

"Ellie tell Jess'ca she wanted and egg pocket." Ellie replied.

Dean looked at his daughter. "An egg pocket?"

"Yes Daddy. An egg pocket. Mommy maked Ellie an egg pocket wif cheese and sausage and bell peppers but only the orange ones."

Dean, still groggy from sleep took his daughter's explanation and figured he'd find out what she meant when Jess came back with breakfast.

"Ellie telled Jess'ca Daddy wants pancakes with bacon and eggs and coffee."

"Thanks Baby." Dean said setting his daughter next to him. "Daddy going to use the bathroom. Stay here and don't answer the door if somebody comes knocks on the door okay?"

"Kay Daddy. Daddy?" Ellie asked pulling Luka into her lap.

"Yes Ellie?"

"Can Ellie watch toons?"

"Yes as long as you keep the volume down."

"Kay."

Dean and Ellie got ready for the day. Dean asking Ellie if she wanted to wear her pink shirt or the blue. Ellie replying she wanted to wear the green one with polka dots. Dean rummaging around her bag until finding said shirt. Just as the two were dressed and about to send a search party for Jess, the object of their search opened the door holding to a large paper bag and three cups of coffee and a cup of orange juice in a paper tray. Dean retrieved both items from Jess as she shut the door.

"He's still sleeping huh?" Jess said looking at her boyfriend.

"We should wake him." Dean said. Leaning over he whispered something to Ellie who took off like a rocket into the bathroom.

"Shouldn't we try to wake him the old fashion way?" Jess asked as she say Ellie return from the bathroom with a cup of cold water.

"Honey, this is the old fashion way, the old Winchester way." Dean said smiling. "Go ahead Elle."

Ellie dumped the contents of the paper cup onto Sammy head causing him to jump out of bed, stub his toe on the foot of the bed and hop up and down as he tried to relieve the pain shooting up his foot.

"Damn it Dean." Sam said angrily.

"Hey watch the language there are children present." Dean said picking Ellie up and putting her on top of a phone book. "Besides you know the rule. If you aren't up by the time breakfast is on the table you getting a nice wet wake up call." He reached over and got Ellie's breakfast which turned out to be an omelette, egg pocket indeed, and cut it into smaller pieces for her to eat.

Sam glared at Dean before heading into the bathroom to dry off.

Jess sat there hiding a smile. Sam was always to composed. He was really hard to startle or catch off guard. But since Dean had come into their lives, he was knocked off kilter more times than she could count. She loved it. She loved seeing this new side of Sam and how he interacted with his brother and his niece.

After breakfast the quartet sat around the table. Sam reading over the spell he had pieced together and Dean putting the final touches on his invention. Ellie and Jess sat side by side working in the activity book Jess had bought a few cities over.

Dean put on his frankenstein heat vision goggles and flipped a switch. "I am so good." Dean exclaimed as he looked around to see the heat signatures of Sam, Jess, and Ellie.

Sam looked at Dean. "What are you so excited about?"

"I figured out how we can hunt the hellhounds."

"And? Would you like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Heat vision goggles." Dean said handing a pair to Sam. "Hellhounds have a physical presence so they must have a heat signature. If we can see the heat signature we can shoot the sons of bitches."

Sam looked skeptically at the pair of googles. He shrugged and put them on. If they didn't work they could always try his spell. He flipped the switch on the left side of the goggles and what he say left him speechless. The entire room was a rainbow of colors. He took the goggles and looked at Dean and then back at the goggles he was holding.

"How did..." Sam started. "They... How did... They..."

"Sammy, one question at a time."

Sam thought about which question he wanted to ask first. "How did you make these?"

Dean looked at his brother one eyebrow raised. "Wasn't that hard. Schematics from the library and the parts from the hardware store or pawn shop. Some wires and a power source."

Sam continued to look at his brother in disbelief. Granted he may have the genius IQ but at times like this he was sure his brother has smarter than he let on. Sam put the goggles on, flipped the switch, and grinned. "I think this will work."

* * *

Dean and Sam gathered their arsenal and silently made their way into the woods where the hellhound had taken up residence. The forest was silent. The boys would have to be extra careful not to make any sound as the hellhounds had exception hearing. Sneaking downwind to the location the boys had felt they would most likely find the beasts, they set up to observe. Sam and Dean had both slipped on the heat-vision goggles and were observing the surrounding area. Dean hit his brother gently and pointed to spot 50 meters away. Relying on hand signals the boys set up their trap and got ready for the fight.

An hour passed and Jess was staring to worry. Ellie was agitated as if she knew something was wrong. Ellie continued to watch Jess pace and the door waiting for her father to return to the hotel room. As if she knew what would happen Ellie clamored off the bed and went to Dean's bag where he kept a first aid kit on hand.

"Ellie?" Jess asked as she watch the little girl open the box.

"Daddy hurt. We fix him Jes'ca."

Jess didn't bother to question the two and half year old. Ellie always seem to know things before they happen, especially when they regarded her father. Jess scrolled through her mental list of first aid techniques and moved to get other things ready. She got the ice bucket and filled it with hot water and grabbed several towels and tore them into strips. As she finished her preparations, the room door open and Sam entered helping a bleeding Dean into the room. Dean was groggy. Blood soaked his shirt and he looked to be bleeding profusely.

"Sam. What happened? We need to take him to a hospital."

"Too many questions. Jess I need..." Sam began but stopped when Jess started handing him a warm towel to clean the blood off Dean's chest. Sam worked quickly and quietly. Cleaning the wound and disinfecting it. Ellie stood next to him passing him various items before he asked for them. Sam started to sew Dean up but Jess took the thread from him gently.

"I've seen your sewing. I don't think Dean wants a scar that big." With that said Jess started sewing Dean up with small, neat stitches. It was a new experience sewing up human flesh but she just imagined it was a really supple piece of leather. Shortly after returning, Dean had been cleaned, disinfected and sewn up.

"Sam?" Jess questioned softly.

Sam looked at his brother and then down at his hands.

"Always has to be the hero." He said quietly shaking his head. "We thought we had gotten all of them. But we missed three of them returning to the cave. They had returned from hunting? I don't know... it doesn't matter. We missed them and they came out of nowhere. We managed to kill two of them but the third was fast and nearly ripped my jugular out. If it hadn't been for Dean...I managed to shoot the damn thing. But not before it attempted to make Dean's insides his outsides."

"Its okay Sam. Your fine. Dean will be fine. You got him here in time and he'll be okay. With a few more doses of antibiotics, he won't get an infection." Jess said gently.

"How did you know we were coming back." Sam asked.

"Ellie. She sensed something was wrong and eventually flat out told me Dean was hurt. I figured whatever happened out there you or would bring Dean back here and not to a hospital were he should have been."

Sam looked up at Jess. " Hospitals ask to many questions. I've watch Dean patch up worst wounds than this. He's going to be pissed when he wakes up."

"Why because you saved his life?" Jess asked with a frown on her face.

Sam smiled slightly. "No, because we let Elle see him like this."

Jess looked at the little girl who had curled up next to her father. Luca tucked under one arm, thumb in her mouth, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I think she saw it before it happened. She was agitated fifteen minutes after you guys left. Kept watching the door as if she knew you would bring Dean back bleeding.

Sam looked at his niece. He wondered what burdens were being put on a child so innocent.

* * *

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Ellie: Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

AN: Short Chapter. But at least I'm alive.

Dean woke with a searing pain on his chest as if he was being cut open without anesthetic. Before he could move, a gentle hand was pushing at his shoulders to lie down again.

"Dean, it's alright man. You're fine." Sam said passing his brother two pain pills.

"Fine? Dude, I feel like i went 10 rounds with Edward Scissor Hands and lost." Dean groaned as he swallowed the pills dry.

"Well at least you're alive." Sam said relieved. He had sat with his brother monitoring for any sign of infection, normal or paranormal.

"Did we get the sons of bitches?"

"Yea we got them." Sam said patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Where are Elle and Jess?" Dean asked observing the room.

"Jess took here the drug store to stock up on some supplies and to distract Ella."

"Good. She freaks when she sees me like this. Just like her mother. You'd think I've never been hurt on a hunt before." Dean said smiling. The pain pills finally kicking making the burning pain on his chest a dull twinge.

"Ella's mother, tell me about her." Sam asked. Dean usually let his guard down when he was doped up on pain meds.

Dean looked at his brother for a second before he shook his head. "No."

By his tone of voice Sam knew that this was not something he wheedle out of his brother. Sam sat brainstorming what kind of woman Dean would date when he heard Jess.

"Ellie, I don't think your daddy is going to let you keep him."

"But Jess'ca he doesn't have a family. We be his family."

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"You going to be able to say no?" Sam asked eyebrow raised in question.

Dean didn't say anything as he slowly got up to get the door.

"Dude, I'll get the door." Sam said quickly,

He got up and opened the door as Jess was reaching for the doorknob.

"Daddy! You wake." Ellie screamed as she ran in a small ball of fluff following her. She climbed on to the bed and crawled into Dean's lap. "Daddy okay now? We get you more med'cine."

"I'm good baby." Dean said gently putting an arm around the little girl.

"Woof." A small puppy barked. Paws on the bed, red eyes dancing.

Dean took one look at the puppy and grabbed Ellie and moved to the other side of the room in one swift movement despite his protesting injuries. He grabbed his gun and prepared to shoot to dog. Before he could take aim, Ellie squirmed out of his arms.

"No Daddy. Don't hurt Bosco." Ellie said throwing her arms around the puppy's neck. The puppy in turn licked the little girl.

"Ellie come here." Dean said looking at Sam who had a weapon trained on the dog.

"Dean, what's the matter? He's just a stray." Jessica said.

"That's a hellhound Jessica. See the murdering red eyes? Dead give away."

"Murdering red eyes? He doesn't look dangerous to me." Jess said.

"Yea, that cuz he's just biding his time until we're lulled in to a false sense of security and then he's going to rip our throats out." Dean said slowly moving closer to Ellie.

"No Daddy, Bosco's different." Ellie said tightening her arms around the hellhound. The dog didn't protested the tiny girls arms tightening around his neck. If anything he looked to be enjoying the attention.

"Ellie please come to Daddy."

"Dean." Sam said lowering his weapon. "I don't think the hellhound is dangerous."

"Dude. Of course its dangerous. Look at it."

As if the protest the hellhound puppy wagged his tail. It thumped again the carpet in an exciting rhythm.

"Dude I am. He's cute..." Sam said confused. "He doesn't seem like the murderous hellhound."

"Sam, hellhound and murderous are synonymous."

"Synonymous. Dude."

"Hey I read." Dean said defensively.

"Yea, playboy and hustler." Sam said under his breath.

"Dude. Seriously."

"Dean. Look at him. He hasn't tried to tear out Ellie throat yet. Beside you know as well as I do that there are shades of grey."

"Shades of grey. No. Ellie. Come Here."

Ellie looked up her big green eyes filled with tears. "But Daddy I already love Bosco." The puppy sensing his mistress's distress began to whimper and bury his head into Elle's body.

"Elle. He's dangerous."

"Bosco won't hurt me. He loves me. Daddy pease." Ellie said her eyes wide, lips pouting.

Dean never stood a chance. "He pees in the Impala and he's out. Okay?" Dean said eyes narrowed on the creature.

"Yea!" Ellie screamed.

Dean shook his head as if to clear the pouting influence of his daughter.

"Dude. You're a pushover." Sam said.

"Shut up bitch." Dean said quietly. Looking over at Ellie who was chatting animately with Jess about what type of supplies they would need for Bosco.

"Whatever Jerk." Sam said smirking.


End file.
